


Thank You

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: after Trapper Keeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: After the Trapper Keeper incident is taken care of, Cartman owes Kyle a thank you
Kudos: 2





	Thank You

“You did it, Kyle,” Stan said to his best friend, before starting on Cartman.

“Kyle saved your life, fatass.”

The Bill Cosby robot from the future faded away.

“Oh, that’s a bitch,” Kyle commented.

“Oh, well I guess everything’s fine now, so let’s go home,” Cartman said.

“Hey, whoa whoa whoa, Cartman. All you’ve been doing is making fun of Kyle and now he saved your life, you at least owe him a thank you,” Stan protested.

“Oh, man....”

“Cartman!”

“Alright, alright.”

The fat one sighed. “Kyle....thank you.”

“.....you’re welcome,” Kyle replied, a little surprised.

“Okay, now let’s go home and play video games,” Stan suggested.

The two frenemies agreed, and the trio headed home.


End file.
